Yae Sakura
"If you are to be given a second chance, an opportunity to redeem yourself, will you take it? Or will you continue the path you took, even if you know that such path would only lead to your own downfall?" -''Yae Sakura'' Yae Sakura, the 12th Pseudo Herrscher, is the secondary protagonist of the Honkai Impact 3 Meta-Series. She was once the Miko of the Yae Village 500 years prior to the events of Honkai Impact 3. However, due to eventually becoming the 12th Herrscher due to her hatred towards the village she was the shrine maiden of, and sealed up by Kallen, her existence continued in the Stigmata Dimension, subject to relive her dark past over and over again. However, by the time such cycle had been broken, along with being able to return to the real world, she forged a new path for herself, in which, alongside Kallen, became one of the most renowned legends Earth has to offer. Appearance Due to her being a Miko, Yae would mostly be seen wearing her Miko attire, the same attire she had worn during her time as the shrine maiden of the Yae village. However, she can also sometimes be seen wearing attire that share parts from a Kimono, and a bushido armor* (As shown on the page). Meanwhile, when she isn't doing anything that involves battling, or simply just staying home, Yae can also be seen wearing more casual wears. Personality Due to being the Yae Village's Shrine Maiden in the past, Yae Sakura has a duty-bound personality, with her enacting the "duties of the Miko", from time to time, an old habit that never really died, like tending to the Yae Shrine by the time that she got it restored, among most things. The only thing that she won't do anymore, is offering up human sacrifices to appease any god of any sort. She can also be quite overbearing, mostly seen by those who know her well, like Kallen, for example, which also somewhat keeps the Kaslana in line from doing anything too rash, or too risky, as well as Higokumaru, her adoptive sister, whenever she "accidentally" burn things ablaze. This also extends to other people she acquaints herself with, making sure that they won't resort on doing anything irreversible or too troublesome to deal with. But despite the mostly serious exterior, she's also prone to messing up, in which she'd do her best to rectify the situation if she does, even if she somewhat fails on doing so. Due to her being possessed by the 12th Herrscher, which in turn, made her into a Pseudo Herrscher, she sometimes expresses some regret that she was gullible, manipulable, at that time to the point she falls victim to the Herrscher's control. However, she does also treat that as a learning experience, making sure she won't ever be consumed by her emotions ever again. This, in turn, also made it difficult to garner her ire for too long. In regards to the concept of family, she makes sure to watch over them to the best of her abilities, regularly checks if they're alright. This, of course, has been brought upon by the death of her biological sister, Yae Rin, and the trauma and fear of loss such death had left on her. Biography Five centuries before the current time, Sakura was the miko of the Yae Village of Japan, a village that which follows a strict tradition on offering up sacrifices to appease their god. During her younger years, Sakura was tending to her younger sister, Rin, who was sickly at the time. What complicated things further is that the village was also currently suffering from drought at that time, which ultimately led to Rin being sacrificed. This in turn, caused immense grief from within Sakura, along with a budding contempt and hatred for the village as time had passed by. Years have passed, and Sakura already being at a matured age, would notice a heavily injured Kallen Kaslana get washed up upon the riverbanks of the Yae Village, a peculiar black box in hand. She took her in, and tend to her injuries, and during Kallen's stay, both would develop romantic feelings towards each other. However, since the black box Kallen had with her carries the will of the Honkai within it, it, unbeknownst to the Kaslana at that time, have cracked, and exploited Sakura's emotional scars from Rin's death, that which never seem to have healed at that time, and hence, her corruption began, unnoticed. With such corruption at the process, a beast had coincidentally appeared and attacked the villagers of the Yae Village. Sakura tried to defeat it, but wasn't able to, the beast only finally defeated upon Kallen's intervention. After the attack, the villagers believed that they had invoked the ire of their god, and hence, were convinced that a human sacrifice was required for the god to be appeased and cease on sending out monsters to attack them. And since Sakura was the miko of the Yae Village at that time, she was duty-bound to see it through that the ritual would be enacted and be a success. As Kallen tried to stop her, such emotional distress was the trigger for the Honkai to finally corrupt Sakura fully, the darkness in her heart, that which festered throughout her years, blooming fully, and thus, turning her into a Pseudo-Herrscher, along with gaining her iconic fox ears. Such transformation would then also unravel the corruption that had gone unnoticed by Kallen, as well. Said corruption also brought forth a massive Honkai Beast, Hellmaru, that has its appearance created under Sakura's vision, which looked like a perverted, wrathful version of Inari, the god the people of the Yae Village worships. With such revelation, along with the fact that such a tag team can't be defeated, Kallen left the village, only eventually returning with her weapon in tow; the 11th Divine Key, the Oath of Judah. With such a powerful weapon by her side, she was able to incapacitate Hellmaru, which led to Sakura having to fight Kallen, herself. Of course, in the middle of the battle, Sakura pretended to have regained control, made a false act on seemingly regaining her senses, a tactic that which Kallen fell for, as she went on and embraced her, leaving her wide open with Sakura stabbing her through with her sword. As she was about to deal the decisive, killing blow, what has been falsified earlier became a reality, with Sakura truly regaining her senses this time, albeit briefly, and thus, instead of killing Kallen, she decided to stab herself through with her own sword. At that time, Hellmaru recovered from being incapacitated earlier, thus taunting Kallen. However, Kallen managed to kill Hellmaru this time, and thus sealed Sakura away inside the black box, sparing her life. There, she remained, sealed away, unaffected by the passage of time, nor is aware of it. However, while she was sealed inside, her consciousness would be at what would be called the Stigmata Dimension, and was forced to relive her dark past over and over again. A seemingly endless cycle of torment. That is, until Kallen had freed her from the black box, at last, by shattering it open. However, this also freed the 12th Herrscher fully, as well, now manifesting itself as Jizo Mitama a sword that which in turn is heavily protected by a gigantic bushido armor, that also wields a pair of katanas of its own that's just as large. The reunited lovers would then, together, fight the 12th Herrscher and eventually defeating it, and thanks to Kallen's help, Sakura also finally got the hang of controlling her Honkai Energy, the refined way this time, with the 12th Herrscher's rage having been quelled as well. This in turn, has given Sakura a new companion, named Higokumaru, that which she also considers as her adoptive sister as well. Eventually, Sakura and Kallen got married, both with the collective decision on not partaking, nor influencing any of the modern day events, or the history it would weave, but at the same time, watch over how things played out from behind the scenes, along with making sure that Otto won't go overboard with his plans. On some point during this, an old friend of Kallen's, Clair Victoria, managed to find her. Thus, it would also be found out that Clair, herself, has become a Herrscher, the Herrscher of Time, to be precise, which then genuinely shocked Kallen on her behalf, but both her and Sakura accepted her into their life without much of a fuss. They had a few ups and downs, but after awhile they were known as the three musketeers alongside the continent. The Trio found a mansion at a lakeside. It was abandoned, but after a few months of restoration and the likes, it became known as the Kaslana mansion. Sakura also had eventually decided to restore the Yae Shrine too, but on a new location, what with it being a short walking distance from the Kaslana mansion, itself. Powers & Abilities Techniques * Miscellaneous Quotes Category:Protagonist Category:Rose Family Category:Silver-Eyes Category:Silver-Eyed Warrior Category:Ascendance Team Category:Leader Category:Transformation